Happy Valentines Day!
by Megzzerr
Summary: Follow On from "So This Is It?" & "We Meet Again." Danni plans a valentines day with Jeff, but when she finds out his flight home is cancelled, what does she do? Does she give up on Valentines Day or will love save her once more. Jeff/Oc. Review plz!


**Hey guys! So i'm kinda in the love mood today, you know being Valentine's and all lol. So this is a follow from "So This is it" & "We Meet Again" Its just a lil one shot to it. So read those before you read this one incase you're lost! LOL enjoy. X**

* * *

I woke up in Jeff's house full of excitement, I hadn't seen him in almost a week as I had been assigned to RAW for a few weeks to build on my feud with Maryse. I was facing her at Wrestlemania 26 for the Divas title, our match was this years Smackdown Vs RAW match. I believe I was going to be winning this match and taking the title to Smackdown as Mickie James who is the Women's Champion was to be drafted back to RAW with the Women's title. She asked to be drafted as her and Evan Bourne had become an item. Yes Evan was my ex, but thankfully we had remained friends. Jeff and I had decided not to get involved until after I finished with Evan and just stay friends for a few weeks. I would feel so guilty if I went behind Evan's back. He didn't deserve that and I wouldn't cause him anymore pain. I was so happy when I found out Mickie and Evan were seeing each other, she made him happy and that's what I wanted for him. He was happy with Mickie and I was happy with Jeff.

Jeff was coming home from a Smackdown house show in New York with Matt. Matt didn't like me much at first because I guess he felt loyal towards Beth, but thankfully we talked and sorted it out and now I'm like his sister. Jeff and I managed to get him back with Amy so I think I scored points with that.

I really liked Matt and he had liked me before I was going out with Jeff, he just needed to get used to the idea of the two of us together.

I had been with Jeff for a while now, but we didn't live together, I lived in Cameron a few miles down from them in an apartment. I was going to buy a house but I knew eventually I'd move in with Jeff so there was really now need. With Jeff coming home today I decided to be a good girlfriend and scrub the house. Man how I regretted it. I should have stayed in my apartment.

I cleaned Jeff's house top to bottom, did the dishes, vacuumed every room, changed the sheets and cleaned his utterly messy kitchen. He would have to pay me back for doing that! And maybe he could today, after all it is Valentines Day the most romantic day of the year. Finally this year we could celebrate it together. Last year he was with Beth and I was alone, I knew he couldn't be with me that night but I remember how badly I wanted him, how I craved his body on mine, how I wanted his lips on my neck and his hands running down my body doing what they pleased, once he was with me I didn't care. It hurt so bad that I was the other woman for so long, I didn't want to be, hell I hated the situation as much as he did but we couldn't give each other up, we tried and it didn't work. Jeff even came back to the WWE for me, he told TNA he didn't want to be there and he left. Dixie Carter and Hulk didn't like it, but he didn't care how they felt, he knew WWE was his home, Matt wanted him there, Shane wanted him there, I wanted him there and Vince would have done anything to get him back.

I couldn't believe he was coming home today, I had missed him so much, it had only been a week since I had seen him and its not like he didn't ring me, we had phone sex nearly every night. God help me, the things Jeff said on the phone would make a nun want to touch herself even if she knew it was wrong, he was that good and that's why I wanted him now. He was amazing at phone sex and he was 10 times better at actual sex, slow, fast, hard, soft the man could do it all perfect. After all he was an enigma and I loved that about him.

When the house was completely clean I drove to the mall to buy some things for tonight. I wanted it to be a special night, just me and Jeff. I picked Melina up as she was getting stuff for her and John too. As we strolled around the mall I leaned heavily on the cart, throwing all sorts of things in.

"Ugh some of these cards are so cheesy!" Melina said flipping through some valentines cards.

"Roses and red, violets are blue, sugar is sweet, and so are you, I've gotten that in my card since my boobs developed, I mean please get some new lines!" She said throwing the card back. I laughed, Jeff and I decided not to get cards, instead we were going to get tattoos in Gas Chamber by Shannon. It was different but that was us.

"Mmm caramel chocolates, gotta get me some of these!" I said putting them in my cart along with candles, whipped cream, strawberries and edible body paint.

"Edible body paint? Danni I didn't think you were that kinky!" Melina said nudging me.

"Melina darling, there Is so much you don't know." I said smiling cheekily at her.

"Well I hate this, I cant do much because of my damn leg! John's going to have settle for gentle love making! No hardcore stuff for another while." She said laughing. I gave her a sympathetic look.

"So what kind of underwear did you get to wear for Jeffro?" She asked.

"You wanna know what underwear I got for Jeff?"

"Of course! You know me, I need to know everything!" She said huggong me.

"Okay! I'm wearing a black silky corset and a black silk thong with under the knee black rocker boots and fish net tights." I said grinning.

"Damn Dan! That's going to be sexy!"

"What about you?" I asked and she smiled. "I'm not wearing anything." I laughed at her as we went into the other aisle. "Oh! Flavoured condoms, they are going into the cart!" She said throwing a box in her cart and mine. I laughed and nodded my head as we finally went to the counter.

After I dropped Mel home, I went back to Jeff's house to set everything up. I had been planning this night for so long, and tonight it was finally here. Jeff would be home in an hour. I had made his favourite dinner lasagne, then for desert edible body paint, with chocolate, strawberries and whipped cream. I put black silk sheets onto his bed and lit about fifty candles around the bed. I always hated Valentines day but I was hoping after tonight that feeling would change.

An hour later, there was no sign of Jeff. He should have been home by now. His food was ready I was dressed in my lingerie and he wasn't here. As I placed the food in the oven, I got a call from Amy.

"Hey Ames what's up?" I said putting on a robe.

"Hey Dan! Um listen Matt just called, the guys flight was cancelled, they're not going to be home until tomorrow morning, they cant get another flight." Amy said and I sighed with sadness.

"Oh that sucks, I had dinner ready and I had everything planned for him, this day blows!" I said.

"Oh Danni, I'm so sorry, I know this day meant a lot to you, I had loads planned for me and Matt too. Listen you couldn't do me a huge favour could you?" She asked.

"Well its not like I'm busy now anyway, what's up?" I asked.

"Well since Matt isn't home, my Mom wants to go out, so I was wondering if I could borrow that really cute red dress of yours?"

"Yeah that's no problem, I've just gotta get dressed and then I'll go back to my apartment to get it." I said.

"Sweet! Hey do you want to come with us, its been a while since you've seen my Mom!" She said.

"No I'm okay Ames I think I'll just go back to my place and have an early night to watch some gory flicks!" I said, I was in no mood to go out now.

"Okay well I'll be over to collect the dress at yours in about an hour, love ya!" She said hanging up.

I got dressed and blew all the candles out, I brought the food with me and went back to my apartment. On the way I decided to ring Jeff on my cell.

"Hey baby." He said.

"Hey."

"I guess Amy rang you?" He asked.

"Yeah, I cant believe your flight was cancelled, I had so much planned for us tonight, I even had edible body paint!" I whined.

"Danni don't tell that me that, I'm still worked up from the little smutty story you sent me last night!" He said and I laughed. I got really turned on last night reading some of his letter to me, and I decided to write a story about Jeff and I on my computer and I sent it to him via email last night.

"Sorry, I just really wanted to see you tonight."

"I wanted to see you tonight too, I miss you so much!" He said sighing.

"I miss you too."

"Dan, I gotta go, I have to find a hotel with Matt, I'll ring you later, love you." He said.

"I love you too, see you tomorrow." I said hanging up sighing as I threw my phone onto the front seat. I pulled into my apartment and got out of the car.

As I made my way to the door I passed my window and noticed the light was on. "I didn't leave that on." I thought to myself. I shrugged it off and opened the front door. When I walked in I was met with rose petals on the ground, they trailed the whole way into my room. I placed the lasagne on the kitchen counter and headed for my room. As I opened the door there was candles all around the room, rose petals covered the floor and wine on the bedside locker, but no one in the room. "Hello?" I said. No one answered. Suddenly I felt hands cover my eyes. "Boo." The voice whispered. I knew who it was but I didn't think it was possible. "Jeff?" I questioned. "Shhh." He said into my ear. He released his hands from my eyes and I turned around. "How are ….." I said before he put his fingers to lips.

"You didn't think I'd miss our first valentines day together did you?" He said smiling at me.

"I thought you couldn't make it?"

"Dan, I would have ran home from Texas to spend this day with you, I've been away from you way too long." He said wrapping his arms around me.

"Oh I almost forgot…." He said rummaging through his case. "I got you a card, I know we said we wouldn't get cards but.." He said handing me a card.

"Jeff, I cant believe you did all this, this place is beautiful!" I said then going to open the card.

As I opened the card, I realised Jeff was bent down but I took no notice. I read the card, and there was four simple words on it. _"Will You Marry Me?" _I looked at the card again and then finally at Jeff who I now realised was on his knee with a ring in his hand. I dropped the ground in sudden shock. He took my hand as I started crying.

"Jeff, what are you doing." I said placing a hand to my mouth.

"Something I've wanted to do for so long." He said smiling at me.

"Danni, from the moment I saw you, I knew you were the most beautiful thing in this world, I hated seeing you with anyone else so when I finally got you, I realised I never wanted to let you go, no matter if it was wrong, it felt right. The fact that you ever wanted me makes me happier than I've ever been. I don't know what I did to deserve you but I'll try and measure up to the man you do deserve everyday of my life, until I get it right. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Dan, so, will you marry me?"

I almost fell onto the floor when the words fell from him lips. I wiped my eyes and smiled at him. "You do deserve me Jeff, and yes of course I'll marry you, its all I've ever wanted!" I said as he stood up and lifted me into his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist as we fell onto the bed. He placed a kiss on my lips before slipping the ring onto my finger. "Perfect." He said as I smiled at him. "You planned all this?, Amy ringing me and everything?" I asked. "Well I had to get you to come back here somehow." He said brushing the hair from my face. "I love you so much." I said as he hugged me. "I love you too Dan." I kissed him. "Happy Valentines Day Jeffro."…."Happy Valentines Day Baby." He said before we got caught in a fit of passion. Finally I had a valentines day I would want to remember forever and it was with the love of my life.


End file.
